


Gestures

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Touch, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi falls sick so Tsukishima comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestures

Yamaguchi felt sick.

It’s not the usual “I feel like my bones are trying to dislocate themselves”-sick, but the not so frequent “My skull is being split into two and who stuffed cotton in my head”-sick.

The freckled teen groaned and blocked the sunlight with his arm. While lying down on his bed, he tried to recall the reason why he’s having fever or worse, cold, right now.

Yesterday, while he was walking by the riverbank, he saw two kids playing toss ball. Then one of the kids hit the ball to hard and fell into the river. Yamaguchi, being the good teen he was, decided to help out the kids.

When he got to the river, his was balance was thrown off by the stronger current it had underneath than what appeared on the surface and ended up falling right into it. He sputtered a bit before retrieving the ball and handing it back to the kids when he got out of the river. After the kids said their thanks to him, he jogged home since it was a bit chilly.

And that probably ended up being the reason for his sickness right now.

The freckled teen groaned before he slowly got up, only to waver due to nausea. He caught himself with his hand planted firmly on the matress before staggering to stand.

He felt his vision swirl- or was that his surroundings? Or maybe it was the floor trying to change places with the ceiling? Either way, he placed his hand against the wall to guide himself out of his room.

He saw that the hallway was lit dimly, signifying that his parents had left for work. He hadn’t checked the fridge door but there would probably be a note stuck via magnet.

Yamaguchi settled himself on the couch just in time for a message sent to his phone. He blearily opened his phone to read the message.

**Sender: Tsukki  
Time: 07:21AM**

**Where are you?**

The freckled teen smiled sadly while composing his reply to the other teen.

**at home, gomen tsukki. i’m not rly feelin well**

Yamaguchi sighed and imagined the frown that was probably on the taller teen’s face.

A few minutes after not receiving any response from the blond, the float spiker decided to close his eyes and rest.

* * *

Yamaguchi’s eyelids fluttered open upon feeling a pair of hands cupping his face. He saw a slightly blurred figure right in front of him and slowly processed in his aching head that it was Tsukishima who was right in front of him, cupping his face and was leaning his forehead against his own burning one, making his already flustered face heat up more due to their proximity.

The first time Tsukishima leaned their foreheads together was when they were in elementary. Yamaguchi had fever and to check his temperature, Tsukishima put their foreheads together before declaring that Yamaguchi’s temperature was way too high.

"T-Tsukki…" he weakly called and said teen opened his eyes before looking straight at him.

"You’re really burning up. Have you eaten anything?" Tsukishima asked, staring straight into Yamaguchi’s eyes.

"Not yet… W-Why are you here, Tsukki…?"

"I’ve decided to check on you after calling oba-san and saying I’ll be picking you up."

"Oh, okay… Umm… Tsukki…?"

"What?"

"Too close…"

Tsukishima pulled back and awkwardly coughed. Yamaguchi noted in his slightly unfocused gaze, that the taller teen’s cheeks looked flushed. Or maybe that was his fever talking.

"I’ll cook some chicken soup. Try to eat as much as you can before drinking the medicine."

"What about school…?"

"Not going." The middle blocker then proceeded to the kitchen.

Yamaguchi just closed his eyes and listened to the light cling-clangs in the kitchen. Tsukishima had been over to their house countless of times to be familiar with everything.

A few minutes later, he heard the light thudding of Tsukishima’s feet against the floor, then he felt he was being settled into a sitting position while leaning on a warm body.

"Tsukki…?"

"The soup’s done."

Yamaguchi weakly nodded and asked for the spoon from Tsukishima, but the taller teen didn’t give it to him.

"Tsukki?"

"You’re in no condition to feed yourself. Or do you want to prove me wrong?"

The freckled-teen shook his head a little and a smug look crossed the megane-teen’s face before spoon-feeding him the soup he cooked.

"What’s your mom gonna say if she finds out you skipped school to take care of me?" Yamaguchi asked when he was close to finishing the serving of chicken soup.

"She’d congratulate me for being a decent and caring boyfriend and might end up rushing here because you know how she loves to dote on you."

Tsukishima fed him the last spoonful before he went to the kitchen and took some cold medicine and cough drops from the medicine kit, then he returned to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Drink these then go to sleep." The taller teen handed out the medicine and water which Yamaguchi drank.

"Put a mask on,  Tsukki. I don’t want you to get sick."

Tsukishima sighed and went back to the bathroom to wear a face mask. By the time he returned to the living room, he saw that Yamaguchi was barely awake.

"Stop fighting the urge to sleep."

"Mm… want Tsukki…"

Tsukishima took his school coat off before wrapping it around Yamaguchi and sitting beside him. He pulled the other teen on his lap and watched as Yamaguchi made himself comfortable for his much needed sleep. The freckled teen wrapped his arms around the taller teen’s waist before sighing contentedly.

"Thank you, Tsukki."

"Sleep well, Tadashi."


End file.
